Ghost Rangers
by Inu-yokia- princess
Summary: What do you think would happen if the Ghost Zone was fused with the morphing grid? If Danny and Vlad were Rangers? Well Danny finds out along with Sam's crazy cousins. Danny Phantom/ Power Rangers crossover. Please R&R. Chapter 6 is up!
1. A mix of fate

Gost Rangers

(A/N: This is the spawn of my friend Monpetitloupdemort's (Who is also the beta for this story. Thanks to her!) fandom, Danny Phantom, and the latest obsession which has crept up on me... again (It has done that for the past 15 years.) Power Rangers. This story just attacked me and I knew I had to write it, just because it was so crazy. Anyway this is my first attempt at not only Danny Phantom but Power Rangers fanfiction, so I may goof up some personalities along the way. Please be patient with me. Also, this first chapter is just Danny Phantom, the crossover stuff will happen in the next chapter.Thank you and PLEASE review I would like feedback to see if I should continue this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers...though it would be nice if I did...

Claimer: Ellie, Josh, and Kyle and my own creations.

Chapter One: A Mix of Fate.

For once Amity Park was absolutely calm and quiet. There were no ghosts attacking for which Danny Fenton A.K.A Danny Phantom was very grateful. His two best friends, Tucker Folly and Sam Manson were also quite glad, well one of them was. Tucker was happy to have some down time with his best friend, seeing as they no longer had much time to just hang what with all those ghosts attacking.

Sam WOULD have said something along the lines of "It's too quiet. Something big must be up," if it wasn't for the fact that her parents had just informed her earlier that day of some... well not upsetting news exactly, but she was a bit worried about what might happen.

The three best friends were at lunch enjoying the relaxing day. They were seated at the table and Sam was ranting about what her parents had told her. Tucker listened while gobbling down his hamburger savoring the meaty taste, while Danny watched Sam as she talked wildly, barely toutching his own sandwich.

"So, three of your cousins on your mom's side are comming to visit for a while and will be attending our school?" Tucker said, recaping what Sam had just spent the past fifteen minutes ranting about. She nodded slowly, almost uncertaintly.

Danny noticed this and asked "Is there something wrong with them coming?" He watched her carefully as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Sam looked thoughtful for a brief moment. Then she sighed at last and answered "No, not really. I'm actually pretty close with Ellie, the only girl, and Josh and Kyle are okay. It's just that they have lived all around the world and they are huge theater kids. I guess I'm worried about how they will act in school and around everyone." Sam sighed again thinking over what she had just said. It was true she was a bit worried about the havoc the three could, and surely would, cause.

Danny and Tucker looked at one another, neither sure of what Sam had just had explained. Figuring it was probably better if the didn't dwell on it ,they both shrugged.

"When are they going to arrive?" Tucker asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Saturday." Sam replied promtly. Today was Monday. She again looked lost in thought while she nibbled at her vegitarian meal.

"So, you havn't said much about them aside from the fact that they have lived almost everywhere and are into theater. Tell us a bit about them." Danny suggested finishing off his sandwhich.

"Well Josh is fifteen, Kyle and Ellie are twins and fourteen. All of them are pretty smart. The boys are really into sports and martial arts, Ellie is too but she also is into a lot of poetry, like myself." Sam smiled at her memories of herself and Ellie conversing over their favorite poets. She was a bit sad realizing that it had been at least three years since she had seen her cousins and she had not written any letters to Ellie since Danny got his ghost powers.

"They sound pretty cool." Tucker said finally, his lunch fully demolished.

The bell then rang and the group threw away their trash and headed for their next class.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone**

Technus was on his own little island in the process of making his very own portal to the real world. "Soon I, Technus, will take over the new rad world and harness all of it's technology. Then I, Technus, will be the hip new ruler of the world!" A few sparks came from the small contraption.

As he continued to do his work no one noticed him, they floated right by the island filled with random technology. Technus laughed evily as the demented portal was being put together.

**Sam Manson's House**

The week went far too fast in Sam's opinion. She was dressed in her normal goth clothes and awaiting the arrival of her cousins. She was seated on the steps that led upstairs, facing the front door. Her mother had attempted many times to get her to change into something "nice". Eventually her mother gave up, muttering incoherently about evil rebellion and teenagers.

Not that Sam cared much.

It was nearly noon when the knock came on the door. Sam's mother ran to the door, swung it open dangerously fast, and hit the wall with a loud slam. She brought the three teenagers into a huge hug, squealing happily about how much they had grown. Sam sighed, slowly getting up and wincing slightly at her mother's high pitched squeals.

Once let go the three teens gasping for air smiled. The boys were tall and well toned. All three had black hair and deep amber eyes. Kyle and Josh were roughly 5ft 9in, but with Josh was taller by a few inches. Both had short hair. Josh had his hair in almost a bowl cut with his bangs nearly covering his eyes, Kyle too had bangs, but his hair was slightly shorter. Ellie was a few inches taller than Sam. She had long hair that was held back in a low ponytail that was pulled to the side, showing her long mane. She also had bangs that seemed to cover her eyes when she looked down. They all wore jeans with different colored sweatshirts, Ellie's white, Kyle's deep navy, and Josh's deep blue like the ocean. The sweatshirts had a symbol of three wolf scratches on the right breast.

Ellie was the first to react to Sam, running over to the stairs and giving her a brief hug, smiling widely. Soon Kyle and Josh followed and gave her quick hugs. Sam smiled in spite of herself, glad to see her cousins had not changed much.

"Sam what have you been up to? It's been months since your last letter!" Ellie exclaimed to Sam with a huge grin adorning her deleciate yet strong features.

Sam smiled weakly. She knew enough to know that Ellie would have everything that had happened out of her by Monday. Ellie was like that, you couldn't not tell her, you had to tell her everything. Though Sam was sure that even if she didn't tell Ellie everything, she would figure it out one way or another , on her own by the end of the first week. (1)

Josh and Kyle stared at each other, then at the girls. They both silently agreed to leave the girls be for a while, and went to pester thier aunt about where they were staying for the time being.

By the end of the night the siblings were all settled in. Josh and Kyle had attacked the movie theather and were watching numerous action videos while Sam and Ellie were in Sam's room talking.

Sam knew it would be better for everyone if she just told Ellie everything right now rather than have Ellie figure everything out after a few days and then yell at her for not telling. So after catching up on the basics for an hour Sam began to tell the story about how Danny got his ghost powers. How she had been constantly helping Danny catch ghosts and covering for him. Also how all the ghosts had been escaping and wreaking havoc in the small town of Amity Park.

It was nearly ten at night when Sam at last finished the tale. Ellie looked thoughful for a moment which, depending on who you are, wasn't always a good thing. Ellie was a born schemer. She had a plan for everything with backups for backups. It was very dangerous to get on Ellie Mokoia's badside.

"Okay, so now I know why you have not written to me in a while, and WOW! I thought my life was insane living in so many countries because of my mom's modeling and my dad's business, but WOW!" Ellie exclaimed after a while of silence. Ellie then had a sneaky smile form on her lips. "And I now know that you have a HUGE crush on Danny!" Ellie's smile grew ten times as Sam immetiatly became as red as a tomato.

Sam was about to deny it ,but then she saw a vision of Ellie attacking her room finding all of her secret Danny stuff and then attacking Danny the minute Ellie saw him and thought better of it. Knowing fully well that Ellie would snoop around and find everything Danny related and use it against her, and would torchure Danny like crazy come Monday when her hunch was confirmed. Sam sighed and then glared at Ellie. "You tell anyone and I'll..."

"Don't worry! I won't say anything!" Ellie smirked, adding mentally "but I will DO something" Sam, too relieved to that Danny would NOT be attacked and that her shrine was safe, missed the evil smirk.

The weekend went by fast for the cousins. Sam had been having a good time while visiting, but she was worried. She trusted Ellie not to tell, that was not the issue, it was how they would act in school. They all gathered at the door their packpacks filled and ready to go. Sam glanced at her watch just as a knock was heard at the door. "Well, whether I like or not, here we go!" She opened the door for Danny and Tucker so that they could all meet before school.

**In the Ghost Zone**

In the Ghost Zone Technus had nearly completed his portal. "Soon I, Technus, will have a portal of my very own! Then I will become the new hip ruler of the real world!" He screamed to no one in particular. His portal looked demented and was glowing a strange blue light.

Technus looked at his contraption as it began glowing an unatural, even for a ghost device, green. "Hmm, what is going on? Are things as the young whipersnapers say 'going out of wack'?!"

Technus started as the glow began to grow, his eyes wide.

TBC

(1) Ellie ,Kyle ,and Josh all have special abilities that will be explained later on in the fic thaat will explain this better.

(A/N: Well that is it for chapter one, please tell me what you think. Next chapter the Ghost Zone will fuse with the morphing grid and then the fun will begin!

Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback I want to know if this fic is a good idea or not. Have a great day or night depending on when you read this... lol. See you next chapter.)


	2. Morphinomial Mix up

Ghost Rangers

Ghost Rangers

(A/N: Hello there. I revised this a bit with my laptop spell check(I don't normally have spell check) so hopefully this is better.This is the second chapter in my demented story about mixing two worlds that I have some how managed to mix together. This chapter is pretty long for me I may not write as much in the future but I will try my best. Also Ellie, Kyle, and Josh have all been to the Power Rangers dimension before that will be explained later. The song that Ellie and Josh sing is **You can't stop the beat** from the hairspray movie soundtrack. I hope that you will enjoy this second chapter and thanks again to Monpetitloupdemort for betaing this story and helping me with ideas. Again I ask for feedback, but no flames please be nice yet constructive. Also this chapter has not been edited yet so please bare with my bad spelling and grammar I will get a revised copy out as soon as Mon gets it back to me. Now please continue to read the story!)

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers If I did relationships would be resolved not left to hang.

Claimer: Ellie, Josh, and Kyle are my own creations I have full rights to them.

Chapter two: Morphinominal Mix-up

The initial meeting wasn't so bad. The boys all immediately clicked as Josh, Kyle, and Tucker stated they all clicked in .01 seconds. It took Danny and Tucker about five minutes to notice Ellie and Sam. When they did notice Sam sighed in exasperation. Danny and Tucker were staring at Ellie the same way the often stared at Paullina.

Ellie noticed this and a smirk appeared on her face. Sam saw this smirk, but that was not what worried her it was the evil gleam in her Ellie's eyes. Josh and Kyle noticed this as well, but the two smirked being well acquainted with their sister's schemes. They knew that in the end they would be forced to help anyway so they normally agreed from the beginning.

"Well hello." Ellie smiled her sweetest smile as she said this.

Sam glared at her cousin. 'What is she up to? What could flirting with Danny and Tucker do?' Sam was puzzled as she thought this through, her glare remaining constant.

Ellie could feel Sam's glare and she could barley contain her laughter. "Now Sam if you glare much harder you'll hurt your eyes." Ellie's voice came out an octave lower than normal and was as sleek as velvet.

Josh and Kyle exchanged looks debating over what to do. 'Okay she switched to seductive tones.' Kyle thought looking at Josh.

'Yeah, but what's she trying to do? Should we go protective older brother or stand our ground and ignore it?' Josh asked Kyle through their powers. Yes Ellie, Josh, and Kyle all possessed phyic abilities. They all had telepathy, but only Ellie could see into the future through her visions.

'Not sure, we better ask her.' Kyle responded. He turned back to the others to see that Tucker was already putty in Ellie's hands. Danny was close to, and Sam had averted her glare to the floor.

'K. Hey Ellie wanna fill us in?' Josh asked her. To anyone watching the siblings they appeared attentive and in the real conversation said out loud.

Ellie then quickly asked Tucker about his PDA, which sent him off quickly on a long rant about his precious technology. 'Long story short Danny; thanks to some kind of freak accident is now half ghost. He fights the ghosts that come into our world viva a ghost portal that caused Danny to mutate. He maintains his secret and only Sam, Tucker, Danny's sister Jaz, and I know about it. Now you do as well. Sam has a HUGE crush on Danny so I plan on pushing a few buttons till I get them together at last. I'll need Tucker distracted in order for me to push Danny. If I'm careful Danny may begin to like me, and Sam will get jealous. Danny will hypothetically notice this and snap out of my clutches; this in theory will help them along. I may need your help later, but for now keep Sam from figuring out what I'm up to.' Ellie smiled as if she had listened to what Tucker was saying and found it interesting.

'Gottcha.' Both Josh and Kyle responded and smirked.

Josh then frowned slightly so only Ellie and Kyle noticed. 'You think this will work?'

'Well it should and if it doesn't I have a plan B.' Ellie told them with a small smile and a twinkle in her eye.

Kyle rolled his eyes and then in amusement told Ellie 'You really should stop manipulating people.' Josh heard this and silently chuckled.

'Well what's the fun of that?' Came Ellie's amused reply.

"You see my PDA is special." Tucker stated proudly displaying the hand held organizer.

"I see." Ellie answered in amused that Tucker thought she had heard everything. Now Ellie was not a nasty person on most occasions she would have actually listened to Tucker's rant. This was a special case however; she needed a distraction to explain everything to her brothers.

"Well I think it's time we headed for school." Sam grounded out. She was admittedly a little jealous, but mostly annoyed. What was Ellie up to? 'She asked Tucker about his PDA, so she must have needed a distraction. Most likely she was filling Josh and Kyle in on everything.' Sam thought this over as she watched everyone.

"Oh yeah lets go!" Ellie switched back to her normal tone any trace of seductiveness was gone.

The six teens all walked to school talking about each other's lives. Soon the boys got into a heated discussion about cars, Ellie and Sam began talking about some of the new poets they had read about debating whether they were any good or not.

School was relatively ordinary at first. If ordinary involves lots of people staring, Paullina glaring jealously at all the attention that Ellie was getting which caused Sam to smirk, Then Josh and Kyle were surrounded by almost all the females of the school and they now seemed slightly traumatized, and Kyle getting yelled at for using his desk as an improvisational drum set in the middle of Mr. Lancer's class.

"Mr. Mokoia! Stop that infernal beating!" Mr. Lancer glared at Kyle who had begun using his desk as a drum set out of pure boredom. Since Kyle did play the drums he was doing actual songs.

Kyle looked at Ellie and Josh who had both gone dotted eyed and were twitching. Sam saw this and glared a look that clearly said 'Don't do it!'

Ellie stared back at Sam pleading. Finally Sam cracked looking down and covering her face with her hands. Danny and Tucker looked at Sam questioning what was going on, Sam however didn't even notice.

Ellie then stood up suddenly and began singing **You can't stop the beat**from Hairspray she sang Tracy's part.

"_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill,_

_You can try to stop the season's girl, but you know you never will,_

_and you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still,_

_Cause the world keeps spinning round and round, _

_and my hearts keeping time with the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums and I found my way."_

Ellie sang the first verse with the perfection of a professional and everyone but her relatives were astounded at her voice. Once she sang the last word Josh quickly jumped from his seat and there voices mixed in the harmony of two people who sang together often.

"_Cause you can't stop the beat. _

_Ever since this old world began , _

_a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man,_

_so I'm gonna shake and shimmy the best that I can today,_

_cause you can't stop, _

_the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky,_

_you can wonder if you wanna ,_

_but I'll never ask why, _

_and if you try to hold me down ,_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say,_

_that you can't stop the beat!" _

The two sang the last note of the first verse and fell down back into their chairs laughing.

Mr. Lancer who was for a moment in awe of there voices, then realized that his class had been interrupted and gave them a warning as it was there first day. Everyone in class kept giggling slightly all through class.

Sam sighed as the class continued she knew that it would have happened eventually. Her cousins never could go long with out music. She had to admit to herself at the very least that they were good...even if it was one of the most annoying songs she had ever heard.

Nothing else really happened until lunch rolled around. They all sat down outside together, which surprised people. The first few minutes of the period were overtaken by people coming up to ask what they were all doing sitting with each other. Ellie explained every time that Sam was there cousin and the reason why they were at the school.

To the siblings the reactions of everyone to them being related to Sam was priceless. Everyone looked so shocked and confused. Soon everyone returned to their seats but everyone keep staring at their table all through lunch ,but no one at said table was really paying attention to that.

While munching down on his sandwich Danny thought of something and looked up to see Sam rolling her eyes as Tucker was attempting to flirt with Ellie. "Hey Sam, are you still going to come along for that um _thing_ we have to do?" Danny asked carefully watching the siblings.

Ellie caught on as did Josh and Kyle. "If it has anything to do with your ghost powers discuss it freely." Ellie, Josh, and Kyle had to laugh at the shocked expressions on Danny and Tucker's faces. They both looked so shocked ,but soon both eyes turned to Sam who was very determined to avoid their gaze. "I made Sam tell us. I would have figured it out anyway nothing stays a secret from us for very long, we are all phyics and I most likely would have learned everything from a vision." Ellie explained giving them all a reassuring smile. Danny and Tucker were at a loss. They felt she was telling the truth, but neither wanted to believe her. After all they didn't know if the Mokoia's could be trusted.

"You can trust them Danny." Sam told him it was like she had read what was going through his mind. Danny nodded after a while and shared a small smile with Sam. Ellie saw this little gesture and smirked things were going perfectly.

"Okay we were all going to go check on the Ghost Zone it's been too quiet. So we were going to go to my house after school to do so." Danny explained.

"yeah Danny goes ghost and flies, and we use the Fenton sub." Tucker explained trying to regain Ellie's attention.

"Can we come along?" Josh asked after a while. He was itching to gather some data on ghosts same for Ellie and Kyle.

All eyes fell on Danny, both Sam and Tucker wanted them to go though for different reasons. Sam wanted their brains, and Tucker wanted Ellie. "Fine." Danny said. He too wanted them along.

The bell rang and the teens ventured to there remaining classes for the day, with Ellie, Josh, and Kyle following Sam around. The rest of the day to Sam's relief went off without any problems or singing.

After school Ellie used her cell phone to inform her aunt that she was out with Sam seeing the sights and they would all be back late. Ellie thought it would be best if she didn't mention Danny as Sam had worn her about her Mothers disliking of Danny. Once that was set they all walked to Danny's house. Ellie and her brothers inspected all the inventions in the Fenton's basement including the sub.

While they were learning everything Jaz came down the steps and after a quick introduction and briefing Jaz was all caught up on the events. Jaz at first was weary of the siblings , but with in a few moments Jaz and Ellie hit it off both having highly intelligent outlooks on life. Soon the Mokoia siblings were in full battle mode. They had their brains kicked into overdrive as they programmed the sub to correspond with their laptops. The Mokoia's as everyone would soon learn never left without them. Danny, Jaz, Tucker, and Sam all watched them in amusement not use to what they were seeing.

Danny smirked watching them, having them on his side would be a good thing. More so than he knew. After a half hour they were all ready to go. They boarded the sub and were on their way.

"Everything seems normal according to these readings." Kyle informed them his laptop had been linked up to the ghost zone in some way that no one but Josh ,Ellie, Kyle, and Jaz understood. Josh was driving with Jaz helping him navigate and Danny giving a few directions.

Ellie's laptop was hooked up as well, but she was researching the energy patterns. As one theory is that ghosts need energy any thing abnormal in the energy fields in the Ghost Zone would alert them.

For a good hour nothing happened the siblings were gathering information with Tucker helping Kyle out and Sam helping Ellie.

Ellie then noticed something strange even for the Ghost Zone and showed it to Sam. "Hey Danny, something weird is happening on that island!" Sam informed him. Sure enough they all looked out the sub to see an island littered with technology giving off an unusual blue glow.

"Lets check it out." Danny commanded Josh who swiftly drove over to the island.

Once near they all looked down to see Technuss backing away from what looked to be a very demented portal. An alarm went off on Ellie's laptop. Sam and Ellie looked down at the screen while everyone else stared at them awaiting to hear what was going on.

"Wow! These reading are off the charts!" Sam exclaimed seeing the spike of energy.

"Those detentions are way off and with the energy reading so high chances are it won't mix with our dimension at all." Ellie explained to everyone.

"So what? Thanks to that thing this area is linked to a dimension that's not even close to ours?" Tucker asked. He was smart, but this sort of stuff went over his head. Jaz nodded she understood ,but was still confused.

"That's exactly what she means." Kyle answered. He was worried , detentions mixing was never a good thing.

"I'm going down!" Danny had already gone ghost and yelled this to them as he opened the door and jumped down.

"Be careful!" Sam, Jaz, and Ellie called simultaneously. Danny waved to them as he landed letting them know he had heard them.

"What are you up to Technuss?!" Danny demanded.

Technuss was surprised , but he had no time to yell back because his portal exploded!

The Ghost Zone suddenly looked like what you'd imagine a computer might look like on the inside of a grid. Soon Danny and Technuss screamed as something came over them. Many other screams could be heard as well. The others huddled together as the sub shook with a great force. Soon something began to happen to the sub and Sam, Jaz, and Tucker began to glow. Ellie and her brothers let off a glow as well but there's was some how different.

Then the so-called computer graph bursted and the Ghost Zone appeared to be back to normal.

Sam and the others stood amazed the Fenton sub was no more, in its place was the Astromega ship marc three the fast spaceship in the galaxy.

Danny gasped he was no longer a ghost he was now in a titanium spandex suit with a helmet similar to that of the Titanium Ranger from Lighspeed rescue, but his suit had his signature symbol on his chest.

"What the heck?!" Danny demanded looking down at his new outfit. He looked over at Technuss and noticed that he to had changed he now wore a ninja mask and to the side was a transparent figure known as Lothor.

"Decca??" Ellie asked suddenly as she looked down at her new uniform and recognizing the ship as well as the outfits. They were the uniforms of the space rangers Ellie's was white, Kyle's was a light blue, and Josh's was a light green. Sam glared down at her outfit not even caring that something bizarre was happening she was wearing a bright yellow. Tucker had green and Jaz had blue.

"Affirmative." A female voice came through the speakers of the ship.

TBC

(A/N: well that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it next chapter should be fun. Also I ask that you please review I worked hard on this for some bizarre reason and I would like feedback. NO FLAMES though for such things are not needed. Now enjoy the rest of your day!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Once a Ranger

Ghost Rangers

Ghost Rangers

(A/N: Well here is the third chapter. This is mainly explanation for Danny and the gang so not much happens in this one. Also I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC I'm trying. Mon and I don't have much time so I can't guarantee fast updates. I just put this through the spell check so it has yet to have been betaed so please be patient with me. Well enough chatter enjoy the third chapter!)

Chapter Three: Once a Ranger

"What just happened?!" Jaz demanded. She looked around wildly at the siblings.

Josh and Kyle stared at each other they had very limited knowledge about all of this, but they knew Ellie was well aware of what had happened. 'Okay what do we do?' Kyle asked Josh through telepathy.

'Not sure, we better hang back and let Ellie take this one.' Josh responded. He and Kyle nodded at each other each agreeing to stay out of it.

Before Ellie could even attempt to speak Danny flew through the door, still in ranger mode. "What just happened!? What is this suit!?...and why is Sam in yellow?" Danny ranted; he was panicked only no one but Ellie could tell with the ranger suit still on.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise seeing Danny's new outfit. No one spoke. Then the door which Danny had come through opened and produced a figure.

It was Clockwork he glared at them all. He was at teenager when he came in then he turned to adult. "Ummmm...who are you?" It was Ellie who had asked. She somehow seemed use to the chaos.

"You don't know me?" Clockwork began. He changed again only he did not go to his child form after his oldest form. Instead he now was a giant blue head in a tube.

Ellie stared in shock for a moment, and then she fainted. Josh caught her before she hit the ground his eyes the size of saucers. Kyle's eyes mimicked this and then in a high pitched chocked voice he let out "Zordon!?"

"Yes Kyle. Once my energy tube shattered I was sent to join my counterpart in this dimension Clockwork. I have remained dormant, but now I have been reawakened." Zordon's deep voice rang. It took five minutes for Zordon to change into Clockwork again. The child form of Clockwork appeared.

"Ugh! I thought this job was over!" The suddenly teenager Clockwork ranted in exasperation.

"Okay. What is going on!?" Jaz demanded.

"Well once Ellie wakes up she may tell you. As for the rest I don't feel like telling...well I do but _I _don't." Clockwork was changing into his elderly form as he finished saying all of this.

"Two dimensions have mixed that were not intended to." Zordon clarified smiling. Which Danny, Sam, Jaz, and Tucker found a little creepy.

"Hey Ellie's waking up!" Josh informed everyone.

Ellie stretched herself got up and smiled. "Hey Zordon! Haven't seen you since Astranama was "killed". It's good to see ya." Ellie said all of this rather happily confusing everyone but her siblings.

"It is good to see you as well." Zordon then changed back to Clockwork.

"Yes, now explain what happened while I gather a suitable leader for these people.'' Clockwork stated as his hands began to glow as he chanted something.

Ellie shrugged and turned to the confused people. She sighed the explained "Technuss's portal mixed with the morphing grid's dimension. That caused all of your powers to mix with the morphing grid's dimension."

"You see roughly sixteen years ago in the universe where the morphing grid comes from, Zordon of Eltar came to earth to find five teenagers with attitude. Alpha five his assistant helped to find these warriors. Rita Repulsa was the reason Zordon gathered the teenagers. Giving each of them super abilities to morph and fight for good, the warriors combated all of Rita's monsters. Rita then created her own warrior only this one was evil. The six fought for a long time, in the end Zordon's team won. Then Rita's evil warrior became part of the team. These warriors were and still are known as the Power Rangers." Ellie explained.

"Since then there have been thirteen different teams each with there own evil to battle. The Rangers morph into there suits with morphers and a hook-up to the morphing grid, as it gives them there powers. Now it would appear that you four have been chosen by the Power to become Rangers as well." Ellie concluded with a faint smile.

"Okay, I'm still confused. My question is how you know all of this?!" Jaz asked, her face screamed her frustration to try and understand.

"Well that's a bit more complicated. You see I'm what you'd call a guardian of the Power Rangers. I have been with every team since I was four, in that dimension I would be nineteen. Kyle and Josh are also guardians, but they are of different dimensions and things. Since we are connected however they have an idea of what's going on." Ellie explained. She knew it was a lot to process, but Ellie had to admit it was kind of funny to have the dimensions mixed up.

"Yes, Ellie is correct." The explanation had taken two cycles of Clockwork, and Kyle was quite amused by the change in attitude from Clockwork to Zordon. "Well done." Zordon managed to get out before he changed.

"My spell is complete. Now I can just watch." Clockwork was already turning to adult when a man walked into the room. He had short spiky hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red long sleeved checkered shirt with black cargo pants.

"Well, well if it isn't Dr. Thomas Oliver!" Ellie said in amusement. "So Tommy what brings you here?" Ellie enjoyed her little teasing of Tommy. He was just too easy some times.

"Ellie?!" Tommy asked a bit shocked. Now normal people would freak out over the fact that they were just pulled into another dimension instead of asking about old friends. Then again as we all know, no normal person is ever chosen to be a Power Ranger.

"Yep!" Ellie ran over to him. She gave him a quick hug, then she turned to Clockwork. "And this..." She was cut off as Clockwork changed into Zordon.

"WHAT! What the hell! You're dead! I mean you were just...what?!" Tommy demanded. Now on any other strange occurrence he would not have been all that surprised. Strange things happened to him a lot, however Zordon being back was a bit much Ranger or not.

"Tommy it is good to see you again, but time is short. Thanks to an aciendent this dimension was fused with our own. Ellie can help explain things, but as you know she can not fight for them only guide. I now must ask you to take out your zeonizer and become an active Ranger once again." Zordon had just enough time to get this out before he changed.

Without warning Ellie bursted out laughing. Tommy's face was priceless. "Wait...did you just say what I think you did?!" Tommy asked in a strained voice, he looked ready to explode.

Clockwork smirked he rather enjoyed this part. "I believe you heard my other self."

Ellie regained herself, avoiding the questioning looks she was getting from Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jaz. "Oh come on Tommy! You of all people know that once the Power chooses you, it's there for life! Once a..." She trailed of smiling.

Tommy though he was a bit annoyed favored her with a smile and then finished her line. "Once a Ranger...always a Ranger."

"That is right Tommy; the Power will forever be with you." Zordon said with a grin.

"Okay, not that you haven't tried to explain and all, but I'm still lost." Sam stated. She had been confused since she got over the bright yellow, though it did still bug her.

"Hey! Could someone tell me how to get out of this suit at least!?" Danny wailed. He liked the feel of the Power, but it was far too new to him. It felt strange to suddenly have words he never knew come to him. Like "Titanium Power" and "Banshera" it was weird, even for the ghost boy.

"Oh! That's easy. Just say 'power down' and you'll go back to human form." Ellie explained. Boy did they have a lot to learn.

"Okay...power down!" Danny yelled. Just like that he was demorphed.

"There, now was that so hard?" Ellie seemed to be the only one who was truly happy.

"Right. Now explain all of this again." Danny looked at Ellie expectantly.

"Well..." Ellie began.

BOOM

Something hit the ship with frightening force and power.

"Now is not the time." Zordon's voice rang. Everyone's head turned to Zordon. "Tommy morph now. My sensors detect a great evil. You must hurry with the others." Zordon's voice commanded.

"But how?" Jaz asked. For the first time Jaz, Sam, and Tucker noticed that they each had a new addition to there wardrobe. Jaz had a morpher on her wrist there was a symbol of a fish tail on a disk attached to it. Sam had a morpher held on her shoulder. Tucker also had a morpher on his wrist. His had a circle on it with a symbol he also now had a Quazar saber.

"That is the fun part!" Kyle spoke for the first time in a while. The Power Ranger's world was not Josh's or Kyle's problem, but they knew enough.

"Yeah." Josh agreed with a faint smile on his face. He always did enjoy the transformations.

"Well first off, Tommy why don't you show them how it is done?" Ellie nodded at Tommy.

Tommy sighed, and then with a smile on this face he proudly called out. "It's morphing time! Zeo Ranger five red!" Everyone not use to seeing the morphing sequence watched in awe. "Man, it's been a while!" Tommy was in full red ranger morph.

"Okay Jaz. You have the blue Ninja Storm's ranger power. Now all you have to do is say 'Ninja Storm Ranger form!' and you'll transform." Ellie to Jaz.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form! Ha!" Jaz yelled her hands seemed to move on there own accord. Soon Jaz was in full morph. "WOW!" was all she said.

"Sam you have the yellow Overdrive Ranger. You need to say 'Overdrive Accelerate!' to access your powers." Ellie explained.

"Fine." Sam grumbled as she took her morpher out. She ran it down her arm and yelled "Overdrive accelerates!" Sam morphed loving the feel of the power. Then she looked down. "Does it have to be so bright?!" Sam asked annoyed.

Everyone chuckled slightly even Tommy. "Yes, yellow is a bright color. Now Tucker, you have the green Lost Galaxy Ranger's power. 'Go Galactic' should do the trick." Ellie smiled at Sam and winked at Tucker her grin ever present.

"Sweet! Go Galactic!" He yelled. He morphed his mind racing. This was every techno geeks dream.

"Danny, you have the Titanium Ranger's power from Lightspeed Rescue.'Titanium Power' is you morphing call." Ellie told Danny. She wasn't use to having to tell the Rangers how to morph. She normally arrived after they had been Rangers for a bit. Ellie had to admit though, she found it amusing.

"Okay...I'm going...I mean Titanium Power!" Danny called as he re-morphed into action.

"Alright! Let's get rolling!" Tommy called. As if hypnotized the others followed, something about the red Ranger signified leader to them all.

"Good Luck!" Ellie, Josh, and Kyle called.

"You think they can pull this off?" Josh asked after a moment.

"They are Rangers now...they HAVE to." Ellie responded.

"Well let's hope so." Kyle concluded as they all ran to the door to watch.

TBC

(A/N: Well that's the third chapter. Next chapter is the fight. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please Review!)


	4. History Mystery

**Ghost Rangers**

**(Hey I'm sorry for the long wait! Some how I became popular over the summer and have been very busy. Now I have worked very hard on this so please no flaming me. I have the worst grammar and spelling which will be fixed when Mon gets a chance to beta everything. Now without further chatter enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers.**

**Claimer: Ellie, Kyle, and Josh are mine.**

**Chapter four: History Mystery**

"Alright, now who did that?" Tommy questioned once they all had landed. They all looked around the island. It was full of technology that was everywhere. Someone could easily hide behind the many piles of metal.

Suddenly there was a bolt of lighting! It nearly hit them. Everyone's helmet turned just in time to see a figure lower to the ground in front of them. "No way." Danny let out. He was staring at Skulker, but it wasn't him!

"It can't be." Tommy's voice rang he was staring at Skulker only he seemed to have been fused with Lord Zedd. Next to him was in fact a transparent Zedd who's eyes were gleaming red.

"Oh but it is!" The transparent Zedd yelled his mental tips pointing at Tommy.

"He's not alone ahahahaha!" came a nasally loud voice that Tommy had hoped he'd never have to do again. So came Desire with a transparent Rita Repulsa right next to her.

"Who are they?" Sam asked as she stared at Desire's and Skulker's new forms.

"That would be RIta and Lord Zedd." Came Ellie's voice from behind them. The rangers all turned to face her.

"Well if it isn't the Power Ranger's little side kick!" Rita's voice rang obnoxiously.

"Hey! Who are you calling little!" Ellie yelled glaring at Rita.

"Enough of this annoying chatter!" Screamed Lord Zedd as his staff emitted some strange energy and suddenly a bunch of putties appeared in front the of the rangers.

"Guys you fight them off I need to check something." Ellie's eyes were wide in surprise as the putties attacked. Something was fishy. She called for her brother's to beam her back to the Astromega ship. As soon as she was inside she grabbed her laptop and began working.

"Alright lets do it!" Tommy yelled as he kicked one of the many putties surrounding him down with ease.

"Right!" The others called automatically. Sam quickly took care of three of the clay like lackeys venting her anger out on all of them. Jazz ran from a small group of them only to find out how to ninja streak behind them and kick them all down. Tucker took out a few of them. All were punching and fighting as if all really were martial arts experts. Danny fought with the same ease as Tommy did. The ranger powers flowing with in them just seemed to know what to do.

**Back on the Ship**

"Josh, Kyle I need you two to do a search on some of the villains Danny normally fights. I'm gonna scan those putties that appeared. Some thing was different about them." Ellie commanded them. The two boys each nodded their heads and set to work on their laptops.

"What am I to do? Since my other half won't let me just leave..." Mumbled Clockwork's child form.

"Ummmm...How about you and Zordon set to work on an intradimentional portal that won't upset the balance anymore. We may need the "real" rangers help at some point." Ellie told Clockwork her eyes never leaving her laptop screen. Her brow scrunched together as she read the results. "It's just what I thought!" Ellie exclaimed after a moment.

"What?" Both Josh and Kyle asked at the same time looking up from their computer screens.

"The putties are normal ghosts that were affected. I think that if we beat them like in the normal ranger dimention then the spirit and the puttie will separate. The problem is that anything higher in power, like a monster can't be taken care of the same way." Ellie explained as she began working on some designs of some sort.

"That's not good!" Kyle said in a grave voice looking at the files his laptop came up with.

"Great more trouble." Josh muttered as he to saw what Kyle was talking about. "It seems just about all of the villains here were infused with a villain from the ranger universe. Some of the normal ghosts seem to as you have said become putties. If this power chart is true then each of those putties has the ability to become a monster. Like Mr. Ratwell or Bloom of Doom so that means people like Rita and Zedd have monsters here." Josh finished a frown on his features.

"That is grave news indeed. The rangers in this dimention have access to their weapons, but not to their zords." Zordon explained before changing.

"Okay the whole Zordon is Clockwork this is really going to bug me!" Ellie explained rubbing her temple.

"So wait Rita and Zedd have all of their powers and then some! Even though the rangers powers are way weaker than normal. There is no way they can win as they are!" Kyle said what everyone in the room with maybe the exception of Clockwork was thinking.

"That's just not fair." Josh grumbled staring at the number of villains that had been infused.

"No one ever said anything about this would be fair...at least on it's own!" Ellie smirked she knew the rangers were ou matched, but she had a way to help them out.

"You got a plan?" Josh looked at his sister smirking he should have known.

"Yes and I'm gonna need your help!" Ellie then drew her brothers to her laptop and showed them what she had been working on. The two boys immediately smiled and raced back to start their work.

**With the Rangers.**

"Wow!" Tucker exclaimed as the last puttie fell to the ground. As soon as all of the clay creatures hit the ground they suddenly exploded to reveal many grateful ghosts.

"What just happened?" Jazz asked as she and the others watched all the ghosts fly away.

**Back on the ship**

"Guys I have all the plans set. Now we just need the parts." Josh explained having everything transferred to his computer. He had just finished the main blue prints.

"Good. I'm going to go check on the rangers, they may need some help." Ellie stated as she pulled out her wrist. A silver band appeared with a circular symbol on it. A white gem in the center of the circle. "By the power of the guardian crystal, I release the spell!" She called dropping to the ground.

A circle of white light surrounded her. Her outfit changed from the space uniform to a pair of white shorts with two swords on a belt placed at her sides. Her top was like a tank top, but it was thicker like amour of some kind. Her stomach was exposed through the crop top. Ellie's long hair was pulled into a high pony tail with two strands of black hair framing her face. Her eyes glowed a deep amber, a crescent moon shape on her forehead glowed a brilliant gold that could be seen through her bangs.

"You must remember the normal ranger powers have no affect on the monsters." Zordon informed Ellie. She smiled before running out the door.

"Come on we need to keep working." Kyle reminded them as soon as they knew she was gone.

**Back with the Rangers**.

The grateful ghosts were all floating away. The stunned rangers stared in wonderment. Jazz's question still yet to be answered.

"You just separated the ghosts from the putties." Ellie's voice came from behind them all.

The rangers jumped at her sudden voice. "Separated?" Tommy asked the first to get over his fright. He was staring at Rita and Zedd who both sneered at him.

"That's what we need to do. Josh, Kyle, and Clockwork/Zordon are back at the ship working on a way to do it. We found that the only way we are gonna fix this is to separate everything that has been fused. In other words in order to get things back to normal you have to defeat every evil that has been fused." Ellie explained with a sigh. She was also watching Rita and Zedd as they both began to move.

"Well the little brat is back!" screamed the nasally voice of Rita.

"Yep. Did ya miss me?" Ellie smirked her eyes glowing brightly.

"Enough of this annoying chatter!" Lord Zedd screamed. Skulker and Desire crossed their new scepters and their power flew out zapping on of the new putties that had appeared on Zedd and Rita's command.

The puttie then began to transform. The end result was something that caused Ellie to groan. There before them stood the Scarlet Sentinel. Tommy froze the memory of when he fought the monster before coming back. Right when he had become the white ranger.

"Okay guessing that thing is bad." Tucker stated his helmet tuned towards Ellie.

"Lets just say its an old enemy that we all thought we'd never see again. Come to think of it, the same thing goes for Rita and Zedd." Ellie explained her eyes never leaving the statue monster.

"You'd think that defeating a monster twice would be enough." grumbled Tommy crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah I know." Came Ellie's response. She watched as The Scarlet Sentinel charged up for an attack.

"I hate to break up the happy wonderment, but how exactly do we fight that thing?" Sam asked her helmet facing the monster.

"Tommy would you do the honors?" Ellie asked. She knew that they didn't stand any hope of defeating the Scarlet Sentinel, but she needed to gather information if her plan was going to work.

"Alright guys call out your weapons." Tommy commanded. "Alright Zeo Blade!" Tommy held his sword out ready to fight.

"And how do we do that?" Danny asked.

"Simple you call on the weapon that your ranger power possesses. Just let the words come to you." Ellie explained her eyes watching the Scarlet Sentinel begin to emit lightening.

"Okay! Quasar Saber!" Tucker called pulling the saver from it's sheath at the side of his suit.

"Fine...Drive Claw!" Sam yelled the huge yellow claw like weapons appearing in her hands.

"Sonic Fin." Jazz pulled the mega phone like weapon out.

"Titanium Laser." Danny pulled out his weapon.

"Alright enough games ha!" The Scarlet Sentinel screamed sending out a lightening bolt.

"Everyone get down!" Danny and Tommy commanded falling to the ground as one. The others quickly followed the lightening barley missing them.

"Let's go!" Tommy ordered getting up from his spot only to charge at the Scarlet Sentinel. Tommy's blade hit, but he was flung back in a burst of lightening.

"Ouch that had to have hurt." Ellie grimaced at Tommy's slightly steaming suit.

Danny was next he fired his Laser. Unlike the normal Titanium laser the beams emitted had a green glow like Danny's normal ghost power. He hit the Scarlet Sentinel in the chest. Unlike with Tommy it did have a small effect.

The Scarlet Sentinel was pushed back a little by the force. In response a bolt of lightening forced Danny to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker screamed. Ellie looked perplexed for a moment then she smiled. Now she knew what she and her brothers needed to do. She had gotten the info she needed.

The three remaining rangers dropped to the ground. Lightening striking everywhere just barley missing them. "Okay that's it!" Jazz stated.

She pulled her Sonic FIn to her helmet and spoke into it. "Stop moving!" The Scarlet Sentinel paused in mid movement. "Now!" Jazz commanded quickly trying to keep a hold on the monster.

Sam and Tucker then ran towards the Scarlet Sentinel. The Sonic effect wore off just as Sam and Tucker's weapons hit.

The Scarlet Sentinel hunched over slightly before lightening sprang forth attacking Sam, Jazz, and Tucker to the ground. "Sam!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie knew it was time to act. Her hands began to glow as the rangers were lifted into the air to land regrouped before the Scarlet Sentinel.

"Now rangers I'd like you to meet my assistants!" The Scarlet Sentinel then created two beams to which two new monsters appeared.

Ellie knew she had to get the rangers out of there. So she jumped in front of the limp rangers forms. Their morphed appearance long gone. She created a force field and concentrated. Ellie once again lifted the rangers into the air and forced them back to the ship.

Once she knew they were safe her force field went down. She then grabbed her swords and charged at the Scarlet Sentinel with a quick slice she forced the monster and it's assistants to the ground. The two assistants disappeared on impact as Ellie pinned the Scarlet Sentinel down. The monster struggled against her. Ellie's glowing gaze landed on Zedd and Rita.

The evil duo was celebrating their victory with Skulker and Desire . Once they heard The Scarlet Sentinel's cry they all looked up to stare at Ellie.

Ellie's whole body began to glow. With a quick move she flipped away from the monster. The glow then seemed to leave her body to make a fierce wind that caused the Scarlet Sentinel and the four villains to be forcefully trust back to the ground.

Ellie then jumped into the sky still glowing. She reached the ship and opened the door. Once inside she powered down panting. Her uniform returned the white shirt and gray coat covering her completely along with the long gray pants.

**Back on the island**

Technuss with the transparent Lothor had been watching all the action from behind a pile of technology. "Very interesting." Technuss stated. Lothor grinned in return and pulled Technuss to the side and began to whisper something to him. "Oh yes, that is a wonderful idea!" Technuss stated smiling happily. He then grabbed some of the materials around him and began to work.

**On the ship**

Ellie ran into the control room not bothering to explain and forced the ship into drive. "I'll explain later. Josh you steer us back home as fast as you can. Kyle come with me to the medical bay. Zordon you and Clockwork keep working!." Ellie ordered handing the controls to Josh.

Ellie and Kyle then raced to the medical bay. The rangers already set in beds. Their vitals were all being watched. "What happened?" Kyle asked as he saw the unconscious rangers.

None of the rangers were hurt in any way visibly. They all were still unconscious however. "The Scarlet Sentinel came back and it was as we feared. The fusion and the boost from the ghost powers was too much for them." Ellie explained checking the rangers vitals.

"Oh, Rita and Zedd are Skulker and Desire." Ellie replied with a slight edge to her voice.

"So we were right about the villains mixing." Kyle reasoned lost in thought.

"Yes, but I know how we can help them out even more than we already are. We just need to do a few modifications." Ellie stated. She sighed in relief everyone was okay.

Kyle was about to ask how when a groan came from Tommy. He opened his eyes and sat up. Tommy stared at the twins for a moment before stating. "Why does it always have to be me?"

Ellie and Kyle shrugged laughing. They knew things were only going to get harder. So they might as well enjoy the laughter while they can.

**(well that's it for the fourth chapter! Again I apologize for making you all wait so long! Thank you for reading!)**


	5. Ghostlywell mostly

Ghost Rangers

(I am so incredibly sorry for the unacceptable late update! I have been extremely busy and have had very little chance to get any writing done at all. Please forgive me. This chapter was difficult for me to write because I wasn't sure how to explain the battle scene very well I will try to do better in the future. Now enough of my babbling on with the story)

Chapter 5: Ghostly…well mostly

"Where have you kids been?" Maddie asked as Ellie, Josh, Kyle, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker came up the stairs.

"We were downstairs…uh showing off the lab!" Jazz bluffed. She was too tired from the battle to think of an effective cover story.

"It's true! You guys have some amazing tech down there." Ellie jumped in full of energy.

"Really now? You actually liked all of that?" Jack asked in pleasant surprise as he began to go on and on about the latest thing that he and Maddie had been working on.

'Guys I'll distract them, you guys teleport Tommy out of their…use the laptops as an excuse. Then teleport back inside and join us.' Ellie instructed her brothers on what to do as she kept the Fenton parents occupied.

Ellie casually locked eyes with Sam. Immediately Sam grabbed Tucker, Danny, and Jazz and moved them to the side. "We need a way to distract your parents. Ellie can't keep this up forever." Sam explained noting Maddie Fenton looking rather suspiciously at Ellie.

"Oh shoot!" Kyle exclaimed looking in his bag where his laptop had been moments before. "I forgot my laptop down stairs!"  
"You did what? Hey I did too! Excuse us for a moment." Josh politely excused himself and his brother. The two boys quickly hurried downstairs.

"Mrs. Fenton would you mind helping Ellie with a small problem?" Sam asked looking at Ellie like a person who just remembered something. "That was one of the reason's you wanted to come here wasn't it?"

"Oh yes I nearly forgot! I wanted to show you my design for an inter-dimensional communication device" Ellie explained. She reached into her backpack and pulled out one of her notebooks. "It's in the developmental stages still…but if you could take a look at my notes." Ellie offered the notebook.

"Well …Okay" Maddie grabbed the notebook from Ellie and looked through the notes. Every so often she would hmm and ohm.

"You mean you really have been working on something like that?" Danny asked in a whisper.

"Of course" Ellie responded. She turned her attention back to Maddie as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey nice new outfits!" Jack exclaimed to Danny and the others. "Where did you get them?" Jack asked.

"I designed them!" Ellie exclaimed never missing a beat. The others sighed in relief. "I love to design new outfits. I convinced them to try this new design…I got the idea after watching a space age TV show." Ellie explained to Jack and Maddie.

With Josh, Kyle, and Tommy

"Okay we have our laptops with a hook up to Zordon/Clockwork on the Astromegaship. We have mister power with us." Kyle smirked back at Tommy who scowled back. "Now we just need to find a way to replace the Fenton sub..." Kyle looked at Josh thinking. Then the two boys simultaneously smirked.

"Thank you powers!" both boys stated. In a matter of seconds the two boys had become a blur making an exact copy of the Fenton sub. Tommy blinked repeatedly. Then shook his head at the two.

"You know I should be use to your family's crazy abilities. I should be freaking out about being pulled into another dimension, and I should be home doing non ranger related things!" Tommy stated staring at the two. "Then again since when does anything happen the way I want it to?" Tommy then began to head towards the stairs.

"Tommy wait!" Kyle exclaimed stopping Tommy in his tracks.

"Danny and Jazz's parents are upstairs and they don't know about you. So we need to teleport you out." Josh explained as he and Kyle grabbed a hold of Tommy. In a flash of green, blue, and red they were outside the Fenton house.

Back with the Others.

Thank you for looking over my notes Mrs. Fenton. " Ellie suddenly said. "What do you think?"

"Well" Looking back down at the notes just as a flash by from the stairwell. "They're brilliant, but I find it hard to believe a fourteen year old girl could have down all of this." Maddie explained.

"Thanks, I'm special when it comes to intelligence and engineering. Wow look at the time! Auntie is gonna flip if we aren't back soon! Sam we should probably go." Ellie explained taking her notebook and putting it back in her bag.

"Hey where are your brothers?" Jack asked looking around. "They should have been back by now."

"We're right here." Josh said and he and Kyle came up to join the others.

"Hey Danny, Tucker, Jazz why don't you two come walk with us? That is if it's alright." Ellie asked looking at the Fenton parents.

"Sure. Can we?" Jazz responded looking at her parents.

"I suppose, but make sure your home by ten." Maddie responded it was nearly eight pm.

The teenagers hurried outside where they joined Tommy. "Okay everything is set." Josh explained.

Ellie then took her white laptop out of her backpack and opened up a program. "Hello?" Ellie asked.

"I read you Ellie." Zordon's voice came through.

"Good now we hooked up our laptops and everyone's morphers to the ship so if you get any readings you have to let us know. Also if you get an irregularly large spike that could mean the villain has escaped to the real world." Ellie explained.

"Alright. Your inter-dimestional wormhole is almost complete, but I'm having some issues finding the right frequency so it may take some time." Clockwork's voice came through.

"Thanks Clockwork! Thanks Zordon!" Ellie exclaimed her gratitude. "I'll contact you later tonight. Ellie out."

"Fine." The annoyed Clockwork responded.

"Well that was fun!" Ellie responded after putting her laptop away and taking a deep breath. She turned around to walk backwards looking at the group.

"You call that fun?" Jazz asked astounded.

"This actually was a pretty normal day." Tommy stated taking a deep breath as well.

"What?!" screamed Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"To put it simply." Josh began to explain.

"Power Rangers lives are crazy!" Josh, Kyle, Ellie, and Tommy finished together.

"And so are the guardian's lives. The crazy and chaos just tend to follow without fail. You get use to it." Ellie shrugged.

"Well that explains a lot." Sam muttered shaking her head. So much made sense now about her cousins.

"Wow I'm a real super hero. I can't wait till I tell people!" Tucker began after a while lost in thought.

"No! This isn't something you guys can tell people about! The three rules of the Rangers. One never use your power for personal gain. Two never use your powers unless provoked first. Third and most important, you can never tell anyone! No one must know that you are a Power Ranger" Ellie quickly told them. Glaring at Tucker to make herself clear.

"Awwww man!" Tucker complained staring at the morpher on his wrist.

Everyone started to laugh and joke as they walked to the Manson house. But Ellie know that they should enjoy the fun while it lasts.

"One question. Where is Tommy going to go?" Danny asked.

"Oh…ummm…" Josh, Kyle, and Ellie started each stopping in their tracks. They had all forgotten about that.

"Wait! I know I'll work a little magic and bring a replica of Tommy's house here! To add to that maybe I can get Tommy a job at the school if I pull a few strings." Ellie began going through ideas.

"That's good. That way we can give an excuse to how we know Tommy. And we can also have a place to meet at Tommy's house so no one can see us while we train." Kyle stated approving of the plan.

"Train?" Sam asked. She knew it was coming, but she didn't really want it to.

"Yes we need to teach you more about your powers. The villains you're facing already know what they are doing, you guys don't. So we need to train you. Who better to train you than the guardian of the Rangers and the man who has been with the Rangers the longest?" Josh told her smiling a bit.

"Alright then it's settled." Ellie stated looking at the others with a look that said not to question any more. Then Ellie's eyes began to glow a deep amber and she jumped down to the ground her hand hit the sidewalk and a circle with a crescent moon and an M appeared. The symbol glowed under her hand and the symbol lifted into the air. "Okay Tommy. You're all set."

Just then Tommy's jeep suddenly appeared on the side of the street. Everyone including Tommy looked shocked, while the siblings looked non-pulsed. "Thanks…I think." Tommy stated going over to his Jeep.

"You Jeep has a built in homing device it will show you the way to your house. You need to be at Casper high around seven thirty in order to get the job. We'll all meet up at your house after school tomorrow." Ellie told Tommy as he got into his Jeep.

"Alright." Tommy put the keys in and drove away as soon as he was given the okay the Jeep practically driving itself. He couldn't believe he was back in uniform again! He thought he had finally gotten done with the power, however once again it's found him. It's not even in his dimension anymore! He needed to get to his "home" and think this trough.

"Well…that went well…"Josh concluded. He looked at the others for a moment. "This day has been crazy…even for us!"

"Yea…I mean if we were in the Ranger dimension this would make sense, but we're not. This is the place where ghosts are suppose to attack, now they have hybrids." Kyle stated just as they reached the Manson house.

"Well it's been a long day. We should all get a good night's sleep." Ellie told everyone. "I'll teleport you guys to your homes now." With a snap of her fingers Danny, Tucker, and Jazz were sent on their way in a flash of green, titanium, and blue.

"This has to be one of the weirdest days of my life! I mean Danny turning into a ghost was less strange!" Sam complained as she walked up the steps.

"You'll get use to it." Josh said with a smirk.

Sam just looked at him for a moment. She opened the door and was enveloped in a hug. Her mother had been so worried she had said. Ellie was able to quell the worried mother into understanding that everything was fine and not to worry. As soon as diner was had they all went to bed.

The next day was normal enough. Even with Tommy as their new teacher, it was normal. Mr. Lancer brought Tommy in and explained that he would be teaching the class for the next year. Tommy did well with the students, and he responded normally towards Danny and the others.

The students went on like they always had. Ellie found herself hoping that the calm would last long enough for her to train the new Rangers. Tommy fit in well with the students even though he was in a completely different dimension teaching students that he should never have had to teach. He was rather calm.

In the Ghost Zone

"I am the Box Ghost!" Yelled the Box Ghost as a transparent figure sighed in exasperation.

"Will you stop that insufferable babbling!" Yelled the transparent figure next to him. "I can barely hear myself think."

"Beware!" Yelled the new Box Ghost in his hybrid form. The figure next to him let out a scream in annoyance.

Back with the Rangers

School had ended and the team found themselves at Tommy's house. The lab had long ago been restored to its former glory. Tucker was like a kid in a candy store going crazy looking at everything. Sam, Danny, and Jazz looked around with interest.

"Alright let's get to work." Tommy stated. For hours the teens trained with Tommy. The Guardians trained in their own way. They learned about their history, what they were a part of. Ellie made sure to contact her aunt to let her know that they were alright. Ellie also had Tucker and Jazz call their parents to make everyone good.

After they were down everyone was panting and dripping with sweat. Tucker and Danny swore that they had never worked out so much in their life. Sam and Jazz felt the burn but they didn't comment too tired too. Ellie, Kyle, and Josh were barley sweating but they did look a bit tired. Tommy was sweating and panting, but he seemed content and relieved to be working out so much.

The week was the same, school then training. The Rangers were finally getting use to their powers. Ellie, Josh, and Kyle upgraded all the weapon systems. They enhanced the ranger's weapons to be more effective towards the new monster-ghost hybrids.

Everything was fine. Until that next Monday. Sure the day started out fine, but then it turned for the worst. It was during science class when suddenly everyone's morphers began to go haywire. There were beeps and other noises coming from the devices. "Everyone stay in here. Ellie, Kyle, Josh, Sam, Danny, and Tucker please come with me. All of you are to do your homework until I get back." Tommy told them all as they hurried out of the class room.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked meeting them out in the hall.

"Don't know. Zordon what's up?" Ellie asked her wrist.

"There is a great disturbance one of the hybrids has escaped and is terrorizing the park." Zordon's voice came through. "You must teleport there immediately."

"Also I will make it so that clones of you are sent to resume your classes." Clockwork came in with an annoyed grumble.

"Thanks guys!" Ellie chimed. "Okay you guys know what to do! Lets teleport out of here! Then in a flash of color they were at Amity Park.

"Okay suit up! It's Morphing time! Zeo Ranger 5 red!" Tommy called transforming.

"Titanium power!" Danny was next.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form!" Jazz called as she transformed.

"Go Galactic" Tucker said excitedly

"Overdrive accelerate!" Sam called in a semi annoyed voice dreading the oncoming color.

The newly color clad rangers looked around for the disturbance. They found it easily enough as they saw thousands of Tyranadrone ghosts that were causing havoc. Tommy and the gang made quick work of the simple ghosts. Then the challenge came as one ghost looked like a large Lizard man with a sword and shield.

"Let's do this!" Tommy called. The oncoming battle scene was like many of the Rangers battles. They get beat up a bit, then they start to win, then they are even. However the fight was a little tougher considering this new monster seemed to have all the powers of a ghost as well.

"What are we gonna do? We can barley touch him!" Jazzed asked her helmet looking towards Tommy.

"Well it looks like those upgrades are gonna be put to some use after all!" Tommy told them all pulling out his Zeo sword. The others pulled out their weapons as well. "Now just like we practiced!"

Then the team all circled the lizard man and shot their weapons at him simultaneously. The Lizard man suddenly burst into pieces and the ghost of a small child appeared. She had fair hair and big eyes. She smiled at the rangers before waving and disappearing. Leaving the Rangers bewildered.

"Now THAT was weird!" Tommy stated looking at the spot the little girl ghost had just been. Everyone nodded in full agreement.

"Okay so those were the monsters where is the hybrid?" Ellie asked the first to snap out of her wonderment on how such a sweet little ghost could turn into something so dangerous.

"Right here!" Came a very familiar voice to Ellie and Tommy who both cringed noticeably. They both turned. And what happened next would go down in Ranger history. Ellie, Tommy, Josh, and Kyle fell down to the ground. Defeated by their own laughter.

"Stop laughing at me! You shall pay!" Came the voice of none other than the new Box Ghost. Messagog was next to him in transparent form.

".God." Was all Ellie could say before laughing again. The others looked at the Box Ghosts new form in confusion.

"The box ghost is a hybrid?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You shall pay for this Tommy Oliver!" The transparent Messagog stated. "Now YOU listen to me! I have control!" Suddenly Messagog seemed to use the Box Ghost as a puppet.

Then the Box Ghost attacked the Rangers. For some strange reason the Box Ghost seemed stronger than he ever was. The Rangers fell to the ground in one swift each demorphing.

"Ellie!" Josh and Kyle immediately looking at their sister. Ellie was already ahead of them transformed and attacking The Box Ghost head on.

"Messagog! You evil cretin! I should have known you would be one to blend with a hybrid! But I never thought you would take such an amusing form." Ellie smirked her sword clashing with Messagog's claws.

"Not by choice!" Messagog screamed clashing with Ellie.

"Hey we were fighting first!" Tommy came in fully morphed again and tackled Messagog to the ground. Just as they hit the ground the Box Ghost regained power. "Beware!" He yelled.

"We will be back!" Messagog swore as the two disappeared.

"Well that went well." Sam said getting up from the ground. She was cranky and in pain.

"The worst part is that what you just faced was a small fraction of the power to come." Tommy told them with a grim smile after powering down.

"You mean things are only gonna get worse!?" Tucker screamed. He was tired and hurt. That was the last thing he needed to know.

"Unfortunately, he's right." Josh told them.

"Let's get back to school." Kyle told them. They heard groans as they all teleported back taking the place of their clones.

On some building.

"Yes, things are to get much worse." Said a Ranger like figure.

"Yes! Let's see how they react when one of their own is against them!" Technuss and Lother stated together. Smiling they all disappeared in a flash.

(Okay that will be enough for this chapter. Next chapter should be a lot of fun I hope to get the next update done a lot sooner than this one. Please read and review!)


	6. Ranger Merger

Ghost Rangers

(Okay, so now I'm pass the point of saying sorry and going straight to saying here's an update almost a year later! No amount of excuses are really good enough for this long of a wait. However I have gone through three computers lost all of my files twice and just renascent got to actually be home. Now enough with my own problems and on to the story. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this anymore...thankfully I started this story on a 5 hour plane ride which meant it was all hand written so I have my notes that give me some idea of what to do. Again spelling and grammer suck I started this chapter at 11 and finished it at 3:30 am so their is bound to be many issues.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Danny Phantom. Kinda wish I did though.

Claimer: Kyle Josh and Ellie are mine.

Chapter 6: Ranger Merger

The next few days were relatively calm. Sure training was hard on them all, and they had all taken to wearing some of their color on a daily basis. Needless to say Sam's mother was ecstatic that her daughter suddenly liked a color that wasn't dark. Tucker and Danny's families didn't seem to notice or care about their children's obsession with certain colors.

Tommy and Ellie had chuckled at the teens confusion over their need to wear the color. Tommy spent much of his time out of school on Ranger activities. Not being from the dimension and not wishing to gain any close friends while there Tommy devoted most of his time on Ranger activities. Ellie spent just as much time if not more. Constantly she and Tommy worked in his lab with Zordon attempting to ensure an edge.

Josh and Kyle did what they do best. They distracted the adults while Ellie did what she needed. Every time the Rangers were called Josh and Kyle set to work ensuring that no one would figure out that the five were missing. Everyone was ready for the next level. After groaning and moaning about how things getting harder had to be impossible from Tucker, they all agreed to work harder. They wanted to be ready for the next level.

I was late one night around one in the morning, all the Rangers were asleep and resting. With the exception of Tommy and of course Ellie. She and he spent a lot of nights together. Ellie being the only one Tommy really felt okay around, and Tommy being comfortable for Ellie made it seem like the usual.

Ellie was currently working over time working on her latest project. She hoped that she would be able to make contact with the Ranger dimension and make a communication linked between everyone. Tommy sat near by assisting where he could. Not that he could do much, this was Billy or Halley territory. So mostly Tommy got bored and chose to figure out the next fighting exercise to teach the newest team.

"I got it!" Ellie suddenly screamed making Tommy fall flat on his back in mid kick. He stared at her for a moment in annoyance before registering that she had done what he wanted most.

"Does it work though?" He asked. Not that he doubted Ellie's abilities. Obviously she was good with dimension travel, but he couldn't really wrap his own mind around it. Even for Rangers this was weird.

"Well we'll find out." She hit a sequence of keys that looked to be some long password. She hit the enter key only to be met face to face with a desperate looking face. By face it should have been faces. Sitting in the original lab back in the Ranger world was Halley, Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, TJ, Andros, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Zane, Kira, Trent, Connor, Ethan,and surprisingly enough Kimberly.

"ummmmm hi guys?" Tommy stated staring at some of his closest friends. All of whom jumped at the sound of his voice and all started talking at once in excited and relieved voices.

"Guys one at a time!" Tommy yelled ready to cry. Not that he would ever actually cry, it's just that he missed his friends back home. It was bad enough being called back to duty, it was even worse being called back to duty while in another dimension.

"Tommy where are you!" Jason was the first to respond naturally. "Everyone's been worried. You've been gone for a month. And something crazy has been going on with our powers. Our morphers keep going haywire. Particularly David from Lost Galaxy, Tori from Ninja Storm, Ronny from Overdrive, and Ryan from light speed."

"I can explain that actually." Ellie piped in. No one had seemed to notice she was there.

"Ellie!" It was Kim who had spoken pushing everyone out of the way. Tommy felt a lump appear in his throat at seeing her. Sure she and he talked occasionally. Nothing too deep. He couldn't help the knowledge that he would never stop loving her and she was probably never going to be with him again.

"Hi Kimmy! Okay so explanation time. This I have to say makes all of your lives look normal!" At these words everyone exchanged glance of worry at the fact that something that bizarre can actually happen. "Anyway, so I'm here visiting my cousin in this dimension. As I've explained time and time again to Kim I have the ability to exist as myself in many different forms. Anyway while here I learned that a boy named Danny had been turned into a half ghost. He wanted to do some exploring in the ghost zone so naturally I followed as well and Kyle and Josh. Anywho while we were there one of the main bad guys from this world was working on something and it went wrong. To the point where the ghost zone got merged with he morphing grid."

Ellie waited for the information to sink in. Halley, Billy, Trini, and Ethan nodded understanding. The others looked confused but nodded for her to continue. " So the morphing grid mixed with the ghost zone. Which caused the bad guys here to mix with the bad guys from the Ranger world. Of course where there is bad guys from the ranger universe there are going to be Rangers. So the people who were in the ghost zone at the time that were mostly human got turned into Rangers. The rangers whose morphers are acting up. Though I keep picking up another ranger energy...don't Know whose. So that'll be interesting."

"I see so that's why everything here has been so strange." Trini said smiling as if a huge weight had been lifted from wondering. Billy looked at her smiling. He had been home from aquitar for a few months and was slowly growing accustomed to everything. His father had given him his college fund when he came home. Considering the circumstances the original five had gone with Billy to talk to his father. Which ended with explaining that he was living on an alien planet for the last few years and was once a Ranger.

"So he used the theory that there are alternate worlds and utilized that technology to create the device but he did not calculate the correct parameters for the device to correctly work." Despite Billy toning himself way down since having to live on a planet where not everyone speaks English the Rangers all found themselves with glazed over eyes staring blankly at Trini or Ethan or Halley for an explanation.

"He said that he understands how it happened and why." Trini replied with ease not even really noticing what she was doing. Being far too use to it. Ethan nodded. And Halley smiled.

"Okay geek squad over with, why is Dr. O with you?" Connor asked. He stared at the screen for the answer.

"Well that's the amazing part actually." Ellie smiled. See when we die in one world it is possible that we join a counterpart in another world. And it just so happens that Clockwork a helper and overseer in this universe just happens to be the counterpart of someone very important to the Ranger legacy." Ellie watched the frowns appear as they all struggled to think of who it could be.

"Zordon." One word out of Tommy's mouth and the older Rangers were left with gaping mouths and in Kimberly's case tears.

"How? He was destroyed, he gave his life up for all of us!" Andros demanded. Wide eyed and looking hopeful but forcing himself to calm down.

"As I said he was destroyed in your universe, not in this universe. The merger with the morphing grid brought him out." Ellie explained. Preparing herself for the no you can't come here that she was going to have to say in mere moments.

"Really? Is there anyway we can come see him?" Several voices stated at once. Ellie sighed, she wished she was wrong.

"Look to answer Connor's question Zordon brought him here. And it'll probably be difficult/ a bad idea to bring a bunch of people to a world that's already in chaos from the worlds mixing." Ellie told them. All considered this for a moment in disappointment. "However you can talk to him. I can set it up so you can. Though it may take some getting use to. See he's sharing a well...body With his counterpart. Meaning you won't just be talking to Zordon." Ellie waited to see the excited looks and the happy expressions. Which came within seconds.

"That will wait though." Halley spoke before Ellie got the chance to say those very words. Halley looked at Ellie. "What can we do to help?"

"Well I need so info about Zords that I don't have. So a few of you might have to go searching the original Power Chamber sight. Get to the underground area and gather info. Other than that...keep Tommy and I sane! We've both been in the suits and dealing with the chaos on a much bigger scale than even we are use to." Ellie looked at them with an almost pleading expression. She finally let herself look tired. Tommy did as well. The strain was just so much.

The others looked at eachother. Soon Jason was standing at the head of a giant circle one that had one of the 'people' being the screen. "Alright Billy get the radbug working and Trini, Zack, you, and I will go to the power chamber and figure this out. Rocky and Adam you guys see if you can get Aisha back from Africa, and inform Tanya, Halley you and Ellie work on some new idea's to help the rookies , Ethan, Trent, and Kira I know you have busy lives and Kira your just visiting from New York. But Perhaps you could stay till this is all taken care of? You have your powers and we may need them. Also you boys need to find a way to keep people from snooping around where Tommy went. This is a situation beyond what even we are use to. Kim you need to stay here. If trouble starts going call on the nijeti and hold the trouble till we can get to you or deal with it in your own way. Now Space rangers we need you to keep surveillance. If anything goes down we'll need your help. Since you guys are exposed and all it might come in handy." Jason gave everyone a job.

"Now that's the original leader I know!" Ellie stated. Everyone then began getting excited. Most of the people involved had been retired from ranger duty for so long that the idea of getting back in action seemed too good to be true. "Alright guys we need to get back to work. This connection is dangerous to keep on for too long without some more precautions. We'll check in with you all soon and I'll set up a link to Zordon."

Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes and then the monitor was turned off. The suddenly dark room was soon light with light from the ceiling making the two occupants shield their eyes for a moment. "So Tommy. Now that we've had a good dose of old life I gotta ask. What was it like seeing her there?"

Tommy knew who she was talking about. He didn't want to talk about it though. He knew he had no choice though. "It was fine." That was all he said before he got up and started doing some advanced martial arts that the new rangers wouldn't be able to do unless they studied for years.

Ellie simply smiled. 'So seeing her pulled at your heart did it?' she thought happily. She looked at the time it was almost four in the morning. Another sleepless night for Tommy and herself. 'Wonder how long we can keep this up?' The time in the Ranger world was four in the afternoon. Guess that meant communication would be a night thing. She sighed and prepared to head back to the Manson mansion. She would get about two hours of sleep before wake-up call. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

**In the Ghost Zone**

Skulker stood next to Deserie each watching as their secrete alliance was being formed. Skulker finally spoke two voices came forth. "Breatheren. We have all endured humiliation by the Power Rangers in the past. No more however. Now we are stronger. These Ranger's are new they don't know much of what they are doing! The only one's to worry about are Tommy Oliver and Ellie Mokoia. As we speak they are training the Rangers to combat us. The guardian can't interfere in the long run though. So we'll use this to our advantage. After all there is many more of us now than their was before!"

Deserie spoke next nasally voice and all " We should use this to our advantage. Tommy Oliver is but one man. He can not fight us all. The others barley know what they are doing and can be taken care of by simple monsters."

Technuss walked in suddenly and figure following behind. "Ah but as you remember, the best way to combat a Ranger. Is with an evil one. I have created one that was on our side to begin with! He shall help us greatly!" Technuss laughed as the others marveled at the newest addition to their evil.

**Back with the Rangers**

Sam was in her room. Ellie had taken her and Jazz shopping recently. She still couldn't figure out why she was so attached to the color. Ellie kept saying it's a Ranger thing though. Ellie walked in dressed and ready to go. Seeing Sam still in her PJ's she figured Sam was having her morning fight with what to wear and if she could still wear her regular clothes.

"Here I'll help." Sam watched as Ellie went to the dresser and pulled out pieces of an outfit. She wondered momentarily if she should be okay that her cousin had to pick out her clothes for her. However when Ellie did it she always found that she liked it. Today was a black tank top with black shorts. The string around the band was a yellow and she had and overshirt that was checkered yellow and Black. She let her hair down and put on some black and yellow converse. She found herself wondering how on earth yellow actually fit her look.

Ellie soon dragged Sam down stairs the boys waiting with poptarts and their school bags out for the girls to take. The girls smiled and took their breakfast and things and they big farewell to the house and headed to school.

Along the way they caught up with Tucker who already wore green on a daily basis and had no reason to change. Same with Jazz. 'Lucky!' Sam thought as she watched them wear their colors just by wearing everyday where. Heck Danny only changed his shirt to one that Ellie had specially made for him. It was white with silver lettering that said Power Up. No one at school knew anything about the Rangers so the joke was between only the friends.

**Ranger Universe at the command center ruins**

"Being here is kinda sad." Trini said feeling herself have chills at the demolished area that once held the most important thing in their lives.

"Yea man, it's creepy being up here without the command center." Zack agreed.

"Lets just get to the secret chamber." Jason said as they all looked at Billy to lead the way. He nodded he didn't need to say anything, he knew he would start to chock-up if he did.

The team went around to a tunnel entrance. Each member with powers kept their morpher near them. Trini and Zack kept reaching for theirs just in case. Jason watched his battle hardened team prepare for the worst. Billy calmed himself and prepared to call his nijetti powers at any moment. They arrived at their destination. Billy typed in a bunch of codes that turned the light on and the security system off. He had recently spent a lot of time in this old place setting up security and sending encoded messages back to Tommy's lab. The place looked Eire without Zordon and Alpha to occupy the place. Alpha was still helping Adam out at his dojo that he owns along with Jason. The two had agreed to merge the two separate dojo's they had to become one. Working with Alpha behind the scene's was great and reminded him of old times.

"Billy have you found what we need yet?" Trini asked. She was itching to help, but she wasn't sure what she could do. She found herself figering her morpher reminding.

Zack was doing the same and being in the Power Chamber only reminded him. He missed the Ranger days. Sure he, Jason, Trini, and the Zeo rangers had their powers. But they didn't go parading around that fact.

Jason looked over three of the most amazing people he had ever known. He had fought side by side with each of them and was honored. He was ecstatic that Trini and he were living together after years of dating. He couldn't wait to give her the ring he had picked out for her. Jason found himself thinking of all the Ranger couples and the one couple everyone even Kat was hoping would get back together. Tommy and Kimberly. She had come from LA to see if she could help find him, she they knew she cared. How much, was still in question. Trini however seemed certain that either by their helping hand or on their own Tommy and Kimberly would find themselves in love again.

"I found it!" Billy said finally after fortyfive minutes of searching. The others all looked up startled out of their own little worlds.

"Great. Now how do we get the information to Ellie?" Jason asked.

Billy stared at him blankly for a moment before sighing and returning to work. Trini knowing this was someplace she could help offered her help to the now slumped Billy. He gratefully accepted as the two original brainacs set to work.

**Back to The Danny Phantom Universe**

After school was spent training as always at Tommy's. After a while of training everyone gathered around to sit down. Each had a color coded container filled with water that they were all downing. Each dripping with sweat and exhausted. "How on earth do you guys do this?" Sam whined staring at Ellie and Tommy who though sweaty were just fine. "I know you guys don't really sleep. I mean yeah your use to the ranger life ,but this can't be normal even for you!"

Ellie and Tommy looked at eachother. Their eyes showed their team how tired they were. "Well your right this isn't normal for Rangers." Tommy started as he sat down at the computer. Swiveling to face the team. "However with this case being as it is. Ellie and I can't afford to rest. The bad guys never had this much of an advantage over the Rangers. Their is more of them now and they are more powerful." Tommy put his face in his hand willing the tiredness away like he had been doing for the last week. Talking to his friends back home had only reminded him that he had to fix this so he could get home. He liked Danny and the rest, but not only were they younger than what he was use to, but these guys had no clue what they were doing.

"Guys trust us. By the way we've made contact with, well Tommy's universe. Everyone was worried sick and it was an explosion of chatter. They are gonna help out as much as they can from their end to get us all back to normal. They are working hard and so are we. Soon we'll figure out how to get an upper edge. Then we will rest a bit when we can." Ellie looked at Sam. Her eyes saying that she didn't believe the we will rest part.

Sam was about to speak when everything went haywire. "Rangers a monster has been sent and is attacking the mall." Zordon's voice echoed.

"The mall? Hmm they normally attack a park or a quarry or somewhere less populated...ehhh" Ellie shrugged and watched as the others all ran off. "Good luck you guys. You'll need it soon if these reading from the ghost zone are correct."

To Be Continued.


End file.
